Pink Icing
by Anjohnette
Summary: James shares his cupcake with Lily, but NOT in any way she'd expect.
1. First part

A/N: Just a cute little idea I had when my little sister Blakey Darling made a batch of cupcakes. It's really amazing how food can inspire you ^o^ **nibbles on a chocolate cupcake** So I hope you like it, please tell me what you think. Love you all! Bye!  
  
"Pink Icing"  
by Magik Fluff  
  
* * *  
  
Lilly nibbled on her finger, suckling the paper cut wound from her novel. It was a romance novel she was halfway into, well romance/smut novel. It  
had surprising more romance than smut books normally did, but it didn't much matter. A smut book was still a smut book, a worthless piece of dirty  
writing, and a waste of time. Then why was Lily reading one? Well, she simply needed an escape which she often found in books and she had read the  
every single book she had in her trunk and the next Hogsmeade visit was long away. This was a book she had borrowed from her neighbor Marci, the  
girl in the bed next to her.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as she read the 'quite descriptive' scene out of  
her book. Lily blushed a bright crimson, as she shyly book marked her spot and shut  
the book. She was reading this in the common room, as most of the other  
Gryffindors were outside playing in the snow.  
  
A shiver was sent down Lily's spine as she felt a familiar presence enter  
the room.  
  
"Evans" said a cool voice.  
  
Lily twitched, she didn't even have to look to know who this was. This cool and carefree voice could belong to none other than, James Potter.  
  
"Potter" she replied mimicking his coolness.  
  
Lily re-opened her book, sliding one of her hands over the cover as not to  
let him see it.  
  
James, who had relaxed into a burgundy arm chair watched the red head with  
interest as she resumed her reading, no doubt to avoid any conversation  
with him.  
  
Silence.  
  
Pure Silence.  
  
Until.  
  
Lily broke into a fit of nervous giggles as she tossed the book into the  
common room fire place. Lily slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her girlish giggles as not to  
attract attention.  
  
James smirked, coming to his feet, he casually strolled over to the fire  
place and peeked it to catch a glimpse of it's cover.  
  
Lily dashed in front of him, "Potter, my reading material is-" Lily began to giggle again "-None of your concern!" she cried the last part trying to  
overcome her giggles.  
  
"Evans" grinned James, "What were you reading?".  
  
"Nothing" she said loudly, her cheeks reddened.  
  
Lily stepped forward leaning close to him as for him to back up a bit.  
  
But James stood his ground, quite pleased with the embarrassing position  
the girl had taken.  
"Evans?" he questioned "Are you making a move on me?" he teased.  
  
Lily glanced back into the flames, her book had long burned by now. Reduced  
to ashes.  
Lily pushed past James, "As if" she scoffed.  
  
James smirked, "Now where are you off to, Evans?" he asked lightly.  
  
"I'm not quite sure what is it to you, Potter?" came her voice, as he was  
turned around.  
  
"Well I thought you may want to-"  
  
"No" she cut in.  
  
"Only for a little-"  
  
"No" she repeated.  
  
"Just for-"  
  
"No"  
  
James couldn't help but get pleasure from this, she was so cute when she was telling him-oh well he wouldn't exactly mind if she accepted his offer  
once and a while.  
  
Lily stopped at the portrait hole and sighed, "James" she said weakly.  
  
James listened intently, "Yes?".  
  
"Would you like anything from the kitchens?" she sighed, rubbing her  
temples sorely.  
  
"A cupcake"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Chocolate, pink icing" he smirked.  
  
"Fine then" Lily said stiffly before climbing into the portrait hole and  
crawling out into the hall.  
  
As the Portrait shut behind her, she heard the sleepy voice of the Fat Lady  
call,  
"You know he's not that bad"  
  
Lily twitched, "If you like hot-heads" she called back.  
  
"It's hot enough to ignore his hotness"  
  
Lily turned around and gave the blushing figure painting a puzzling look,  
"That didn't make a word of sense"  
  
"His Cupcake?" the painting sang.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, turning back around and marching off down the hall.  
  
"He's not that hot" she mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
"All Deborh doesn't understand" squeaked the female house elf as she iced  
James's cupcake. Lily rolled her eyes. "Is why you won't give Sir Potter a chance" the house  
elf finished.  
  
"He's a jerk. A hotheaded jerk who's never lost" Lily replied hotly.  
  
"Do you really think Sir Potter likes you cause you don't like him?" Deborh  
said with some sadness.  
"Yes I do" Lily replied as she iced herself a plate of cupcakes.  
  
Deborh watched Lily in amazement, "Miss Evans are you going to eat all  
those?". Lily blushed, "No" she replied hotly "I'll give one or two to Marci-I did  
burn her novel".  
  
"What was Miss Evans reading a smut novel in the first place?"  
  
"Lily" sighed Lily, "And well-it was the only thing to read".  
  
Deborh clicked her tongue, "Miss Evans does not need that stuck in her  
mind".  
  
"Too late" whined Lily "I can't even look at guys the same way 'specially  
him".  
  
"Oh Naughty-"  
  
"Deborh!" exclaimed Lily, "Don't start".  
  
* * *  
  
Lily shaking gripped the plate of cupcakes in her hands as she made her way  
back to the common room.  
"Stupid James." she mumbled as the fat lady portrait came into view.  
  
She heard voices from behind.  
  
Lily bounced around, to see Remus, Sirius, and Peter coming down the hall.  
  
Remus smiled at her, "Hello Lilly!" he beamed, "We're going to the library  
wanna-".  
  
"Oh Yummy" the boys chorused as they took sight of her cupcakes. (she only  
had four on the plate).  
  
Remus hungrily snatched one, "Thank you Lily" he said quickly before  
scarfing it down like a hungry wolf.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Don't mind if I do" he said taking one of the cupcakes and  
pushing it into his mouth wrapper and all.  
  
Peter snatched one "Thankyou" he squeaked before following suit.  
  
Lily whimpered.  
  
Sirius made another movement to take the last cupcake, but Lily bounced  
back "Oh thanks a lot!".  
  
The three boys gave her quizzical looks as she turned on her heel and  
marched to the portrait with a cry she said, "Quizzlebopper!" and the  
portrait opened.  
  
Lily climbed inside, crawling through the hall with the plate held firmly  
in her extended hand.  
  
Lily hesitantly climbed down out of the hole and walked into the common  
room.  
  
James was sitting by the fireplace waiting for her, he greeted her with a  
smile "Yum".  
  
Lily took a seat on the ground across from him, setting the cupcake down  
infront of him "There you go" she smiled slightly.  
  
James looked at her, frowning slightly "Where's yours?".  
  
"Err-I gave it to Sirius" she replied.  
  
"You mean he took it?" laughed James.  
  
"Yeah." Lily replied carefully "But it's okay, I wasn't that hungry".  
  
James picked up the cupcake and took a small bite, "It's good really".  
  
Lily blushed a bit, looking to him "Really I-".  
  
James stuck it in her open mouth, smirking at her "Really".  
  
Lily choked, as she tried to swallow it down and as she did she opened her  
mouth to scold him only to find she was soon silenced by his lips.  
  
'James Potter is.' she thought '.kissing me?'  
  
Lily blinked, unsure of what to do, should she kiss back? Did she want to  
kiss back?  
  
And then, she just stopped thinking she just kissed back until-it hit her  
like a bolt  
SHE WAS KISSING JAMES POTTER!  
  
Lily pulled back, and slapped his face coming to her feet and taking off out of the common room and up the girls dormitory stares 'Oh my god.what  
did I just do'  
  
James watched her leave, he brought a hand to his lips savoring the  
delicious after taste of pink icing.  
  
Wow, he just kissed Lily Evans  
  
* * *  
  
Lily screamed into her feather pillow, she had just kissed James Potter and the worst thing was.she liked it!'  
  
She liked kissing James Potter!  
  
Lily lifted her head up spitting out whatever she could of the cupcake trying to rid her taste buds of that disgusting aftertaste of pink icing.  
  
Fin.  
  
Dedicated To: JoJo, the Caribou  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Awww.he likes the icing, she doesn't ain't that cute? Well it's 6:06 In the evening, and I've written 2 fanfics ^_^ wowwie! I'm on a roll! I've got to go write more! Bye Bye for now! 


	2. Second part

A/N: I'm quite pleased with how this second part turned out (I write my AN after I finish the story) I wasn't quite sure if I could write a second part to Pink Icing, mainly because I was so psyched on it being a one-shot. I love one shots, don't you? Yes, and sadly I have only written two but Magik Fluff is Young! Hyper! And under the influence of caffeine so she's got a long FF life ahead of her! More one shots to come! R +R  
  
Lily hovered over her book, her face so close to it her hair fell onto the  
pages. It wasn't a smut novel, she had decided 'against' reading any more of those. They put strange fantasies into her head, that haunted her at night, no this book was a far more 'great' piece of literature it was a biography on an old witch. It was a Sunday afternoon and this had been the highlight of her day. With weeks till Graduation, she felt she needed to get in some good use of the Wizard Library so she was quite content spending all Sunday up in her dorm. But that wasn't the only reason she preferred her dorm, she felt she needed to be as far away as possible from James Potter.  
  
Lilly shuddered, the very thought of him made her blood boil. Ever since he.  
  
Kissed her.  
  
His lips had touched hers, James Potter's lips had touched her own.  
  
"Blegh!" she exclaimed, her face sour.  
  
And the worst part of it was.  
  
Lily had liked it.  
  
"Something wrong, Lily?" grinned her neighbor Marci pulling back Lily's shut curtains and taking a seat on the end of Lily's bed.  
  
Lily twitched, looking up from her book onto her fellow Gryffindor "It's something I'd rather not talk about".  
  
"Oooo" cooed Marci looking devilish, "It was that kiss".  
  
Lily whimpered, "Who told you?".  
  
"James friend Remus, told my friend's friend Stacey who in turn told me" Marci replied.  
  
"Ah yes, you are the gossip queen" spat Lily "But it's only gossip".  
  
Marci waved her hands in front of her, smiling apologetically "Down Girl! Down! I want to help you".  
  
"Help me?" repeated Lily.  
  
"Yes, I'd think that keeping all your feelings bottled up inside-"  
  
"Marci" warned Lily threateningly.  
  
"-you'll-never-ever-be-with-James-which-you-know-is-going-to-happen-cause- it's-destiny!" Marci finished quickly.  
  
Lily squinted as she sorted through the Gryff's words, "What-I-".  
  
And as she did.  
  
"WHAT I AM SO NOT GOING TO BE WITH JAMES!" she screeched.  
  
"That's it" Marci said calmly, "Let it out-hey. Why don't you tell me what you hate about James?".  
  
"He's conceited-" Lily said immediately, "He's hotheaded".  
  
Marci nodded, "Go on".  
  
"He-" Lily stopped, "Why am I doing this again?".  
  
"You need to let all of this out-okay, now tell me the good things about James" Marci's eyes lit up with pleasure, as she eagerly waited for the girls response.  
  
Lily sighed, "Well.".  
  
Moments passed.  
  
Marci starred at her in disbelief, "Come on there must be some good things".  
  
"He's Romantic" Lily blushed at this, "And he can be a good person".  
  
".and?" Marci questioned.  
  
"He can be nice when he wants to" Lily played with her hair, avoiding her room mates eyes "He'd do anything for a friend".  
  
"Well 4 versus 2, wow in all my experience I can honestly say with those ratings you can change that man" smirked Marci, "And think about what your getting for it".  
  
Lily blushed a bright crimson, "Wha-What do you mean?" she stuttered.  
  
"If you even read half into the little number I gave-"  
  
"Marci!" cried Lily.  
  
Marci stood up and gave Lily a warm look, "Go to him".  
  
"What?" whined Lily, "Isn't that a little extravagant?".  
  
"No!" exclaimed Marci, "What if your too late? What if he's found someone else to share his pink cupcake with!?".  
  
Lily looked nervously at the girl, "But what if?".  
  
"Sometimes you've got to take a chance" Marci smiled, "Now go before I read my Danielle Steels book out loud".  
  
Lily climbed off her bed and stood to face the girl, "Thanks Marci, I think this is a lifesaver".  
  
"Think, luv? Would I "The Goddess of Love" steer you wrong?" Marci grinned, placing her hands on her hips "Huh? Would I?".  
  
"Yeah Marci you would" Lily replied crossly with a weak smile, "You have before".  
  
"Luv!" shouted Marci snatching hold of Lily's robe collar and tossing her forward "Your wasting time".  
  
Lily stumbled a bit as Marci began to push her out the door.  
  
"Go, get your man, and then you can return my book" Marci said, yanking open the door and gently pushing Lily out.  
  
"Oh about that book" laughed Lily, as she took off down the stairs "I-kinda- sorta-burned-it".  
  
"What?!"  
  
* * *  
  
James soared through the air, this new Shootingstar model was an excellent  
broom. And he should, this being one of his first runs on it, be enjoying himself, but he wasn't. He had moved to fast with Lily, and he felt awful. The kiss, had been something he had been dreaming of forever and it was the greatest thing he had ever felt, but now she wasn't speaking to him. And she wasn't even scolding him or screaming at him, she was hiding from him. The strange thing was, that when he kissed her, she had kissed back.  
  
Those few seconds were the best time he had ever had when he wasn't on the Quidditch field.  
  
James had saved that kiss for her, that was his first kiss, and he hoped he prayed it wouldn't be the last one he shared with her.  
  
James looked to the ground, a faint figure was standing in the rain waving it's arms up and down signaling for him to come down. James carelessly made a dive down to the ground. At 10 feet up he jumped off his broom, catching it perfectly in his extended hand.  
  
The figure ran to him, getting closer and closer.  
  
.  
  
He had looked so handsome out there, soaring through the sky with such  
skill. Lily had once mocked these skills, just one of his ways of showing off. It was amazing how different James Potter's little habits seemed when she had realized she liked him.but she would be sure not to tell him that. James may be a sweet and kind guy when he wanted to be but he was also a big headed jerk who didn't need any more fuel.  
  
Lily was quite shocked to find herself standing here, drenched in water from the pouring rain. This was the first time she had ever been so reckless, this was the first time she had ever cared enough about a boy to be so reckless. And as he approached, she felt her insides tingle, her heart skip a beat.  
  
James looked at Lily with amazement, he had never known her to stand out in  
the rain.and.for him! But there she was in the flesh, with her sparkling green eyes, and her flowing dark red hair that bounced at her waist.  
  
"Hey Evans" he greeted breathlessly as the two came face to face.  
  
Lily smiled at him, panting from the long run. She pushed the hair from her  
face. "Hey Potter" she replied in a pant.  
  
James rustled the top of his wet hair, as he watched her, waiting for her  
to do something. "Hey Evans" he repeated dozily, as he found himself lost in the very sight of her.  
  
Lily giggled cutely, this attention-she had never really enjoyed it until  
now. "Potter-err Ja-" Lily bit her bottom lip, calling James 'James' was a little strange for her.  
  
James let out a tense sigh, reaching over he set a hand on Lily's cheek,  
"I'm sorry".  
  
Lily looked at him and smiled, "What are you sorry for?"  
  
James looked to the ground, "For kissing you".  
  
"Oh Potter" she sniffled as she felt tears come to her eyes, "Don't be  
sorry".  
  
James looked at her and blinked, "Huh?".  
  
"I kissed you back-and I liked it" she admitted in a dry laugh, "Okay-loved  
it".  
  
James smirked, he felt overwhelmed with relief "So you did huh Evans?".  
  
"Lily" she corrected stiffly, "And what's it to you Potter" she grinned.  
  
"Ooh playing hard to get are we Lily?" James stepped forward.  
  
Lily stepped forward and leaned up to him, "No, not-well no." she  
whispered.  
  
"Then what are you trying to say?" breathed James.  
  
"Oh honestly, isn't it obvious" she asked with a sly smile, prodding his  
nose.  
  
James raised an eyebrow to this, "What's obvious?" he questioned daringly.  
  
Lily was to respond but she stopped, 'Like I need to tell him that' she  
grinned.  
"Your growing on me" she said lazily, as she backed up "Night Potter".  
  
"Wait!" shouted James, "That's it Evans? I'm growing on you?".  
  
"Well Potter" she laughed, bouncing off "That is a huge compliment for  
you".  
  
"Oh she is so into me" grinned James, as she ran off into the castle.  
  
The End.  
  
Dedicated To: Yum Yum, you truly are what makes Ko Ko  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I left ya'll on a bit of a cliff hanger in the last one, so I thought it needed a second part.and maybe even a third if you like this one. I wuv all of you who reviewed! You rock! And I wuv you so much to ask you again.Review? Please? **puppy dog eyes**  
  
A/A/N: Look out for my new Harry Potter fanfic, "Murder she wrote" it's a little different for me, not supremely fluffy but if you like a good mystery it's suggested you read!  
  
Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Luna/Harryslight  
  
Magik Fluff 


	3. Third part

A/N: Well, it was requested of me so I felt obligated to write it. I hope it pleases you, the readers. As I did my best to continue from the second part. I actually wrote the 2nd part two days after I wrote the first part, but it wasn't till, my sister went into my files to post up my 'Murder She Wrote' chapters when I remembered it was there. I was pleasantly surprised to see how many liked it, from both the first part and the second. I hope this does it for you, I wouldn't be opposed to writing more if people want it, but take a looksie at this and decide if it's worth it.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
"Pink Icing"  
by Magik Fluff  
  
Part Three  
  
"She said you were-" Sirius snorted "-growing on her?".  
  
James nodded, tousling his hair coolly "It's the best thing I've ever gotten out of her so I'm not complaining".  
  
Remus took a slug of his pumpkin juice, eyeing James with admiration "So you don't mind she didn't confess the undying love for you she's kept bottled up inside over the years?" he asked, his voice dripping with playful sarcasm.  
  
James smirked, "Nope, not at all. I know she's in love with me and that's all that matters".  
  
Remus arched a brow to this, "Don't be so sure, her room mates not exactly in her right mind you know".  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well-you know those two Gryffindors-Helena Timbitts and Tom Sleever? You know the 'perfect couple' who claimed Marci set them up? Well word is they broke up because Marci convinced Helena that Tom was a no good scum ball who didn't deserve to live" Remus chuckled dryly at this "Tom, the nicest Gryffindor guy of the house? The one who saved that baby Pheonix? Mr. Goody?".  
  
Peter gapped at this, "But he's so-good!".  
  
Remus nodded, frowning slightly "And for no reason at all-except that she was bored".  
  
"You don't think-" James began.  
  
"-that Marci would ruin things for you and Lily? Well it depends-" Remus cleared his throat, mocking a New York accent "do you feel lucky, punk?".  
  
Sirius laughed heartedly, "Do you honestly think that-" he slid his arm around James and fluttered his eye lashes, speaking in a girlish voice "- Lily and James undying-fantastical-collosal- magical- fantabulous-love could be destroyed by a sweet little Gryffindor girl?".  
  
"Wanna bet?" countered Remus, "You obviously haven't met Marci".  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Marci!" called James, running after the slinking Gryffindor maniac asked she stalked through the halls scribbling down notes on her clip board.  
  
Marci stopped and slowly turned to him, a mischievous glint in her eyes "Yes Jamsey-boy?".  
  
James panted, "I've been looking for you-" he smiled at her, "-to thank you, word is you convinced Lily to think the better of me".  
  
"Words right" she replied simply, gazing at him, as her quill hand seemed to have a mind of it's own scribbling down notes on her clip board in loopy cursive.  
  
"Well" he scratched the back of his head, "Thanks".  
  
"Oh no" she advanced on him, her eyes lit up with a dangerous power "Thank you Jamsey".  
  
"Uh." he blinked, "For what?".  
  
She squinted at him, smiling like a mad woman, "You'll see" she said darkly before sweeping off past him down the hall.  
  
Quickly he turned to catch up with her, but oddly enough she was already gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh hey Marci" Lily greeted as her room mate entered their dormitory, looking over the messy notes she had written. Marci looked up at Lily and smirked "How you doing, doll face?".  
  
"Uhh" Lily smiled nervously "Fine I guess, and you?".  
  
Marci flung her clip board onto her bed, "Fine I suppose" Marci replied lazily, flopping onto her bed and starring at Lily "How are things with you and Cup cake face?".  
  
"Cup cake-oh you mean Pott-James?"  
  
Marci nodded, her eyes lids drooping, "Yes James, you too Married yet?".  
  
"Marci" Lily laughed, flushing crimson "You know very well we are not Married-or at anything at that. I'd prefer to take my last weeks here slow and cautious, I don't need to be getting involved yet I have a bright future ahead of me".  
  
"I get it" Marci piped, "Don't want to make the smut books a reality just yet".  
  
Lily shuddered, "No, not yet-why? should I?".  
  
"Well, my mother always told me" she cleared her throat, squeaking in a raspy not-sober voice " "Now Marci, you need to find yourself a nice wizard who can provide for you so you don't have to work or nothing like that" " Marci paused as she saw Lily take on a perplexed expression "-But keep it mind, mental illness runs in the family. Me, myself am a pathological liar and a 2nd level sociopath."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, "A what?" she choked.  
  
Marci raised a brow eloquently, "Now, now don't be scared of me-2nd level only means I occasionally go small hunting and catch myself a very fluffy- young-bunny rabbit to eat raw".  
  
Lily laughed nervously, "That all?" she asked in soprano, climbing off her bed slowly before taking off out of the dormitory for her life.  
  
Marci rolled her eyes as she heard the dormitory door slam, "God, I was just joking"  
  
"I'm a 3rd level"  
  
* * *  
  
Lily jogged down the staircase into the common room, lifting the trail of her robes as not to trip. It was a small relief to see James, snuggling into an arm chair, his eyes shut, his nose whistling as he snored lightly. Lily smiled, 'Like a small child' she thought with warmness as she advanced on him and hovered over his sleeping form.  
  
'He's awful cute' pipped up a voice inside of her.  
  
She sighed, lifting a hang to his cheeks and caressing the side of his face gently 'Yea.he is.'  
  
'So why don't you just let him take you out? Why don't you let him sweep you up? Why wait? You can still have a future. You don't have to depend on him. Wouldn't it be nice to share with? Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to love and cherish you? Wouldn't it? Doesn't it just seem so silly to wait till your 28 like the polls say you should? Marry when you have a career and are older?'  
  
With all these questions buzzing through her mind, she couldn't help but continue her fondling as if she was a small child herself, petting a fluffy kitten.  
  
Her eyes glittered, 'I suppose I *could* give him a chance' she thought with a grin, 'He's kinda sweet when he's not speaking, picking on Snape, or hexing innocent first years-I suppose he could be drugged most of the time'  
  
Hesitantly she retracted her hand and took a seat down next to him, awaiting his awakening.  
  
And, almost as soon as she took her seat, his hazel eyes flickered open, and he let out a long fake yawn, taking notice to her just so *casually*.  
  
"Hey Evans" he greeted cheerfully, "What're you up too?".  
  
Lily smiled mischievously, "I was thinking.we have our last Hogsmeade visit coming up-would you like to go together?".  
  
James smirked, "Why Evan" he ruffled his hair "I really did think you'd never ask me that".  
  
"Miracles can happen, Potter" she sighed, still smiling, "And let me tell, you this is a miracle to behold-I wasn't going to give you the time of day until I saw you sleeping".  
  
"Sleeping?" he inquired with a questionate raise of a brow.  
  
"Well Potter, when I saw you sleeping-" she rose from her seat and started towards the portrait whole "-I thought to myself, 'Well there's at least some hope that he won't go getting himself into unspeakable trouble at least for a few hours of the day' and I decided I'd give you a shot".  
  
James grinned, "Your *so* generous, Evans".  
  
"Yes Potter, I know"  
  
* * *  
  
"-I really was worried Lily-still am actually, with you around that Marci girl so much-I was afraid she'd give you an even worse opinion of me" James grinned as he sipped his mug of butter beer gazing across the table of the small little romantic Hogsmeade café.  
  
"Marci?" laughed Lily lightly, "She was the one who convinced me to give you a chance in the first place-said that you had more good qualities than faults and that I could still change you-but-" she smiled "-I can see where the worry is, she *is* a pathological liar and a 2nd degree sociopath".  
  
James arched a brow, "Wow, who would have guessed?".  
  
Lily laughed, "She's really not that bad of a girl is she's occupied with something as she gives advice, she just gets bored easily and that's where her mental illnesses seap it-speaking of which, we need to stop by the book shop and buy her a few novels that *is* if you want Remus to have any hope with that 'Amanda' girl".  
  
James's shoulders relaxed, he smirked "Oh, but don't Marci and Remus need some healthy bonding time together?".  
  
Lily stuck out her tongue playfully, "Seriously, I think our last few weeks will be quite nicer is Marci is either drugged or has her nose buried in a smut novel" she giggled dryly.  
  
"Oh" James's eyes glittered, "So *that* was the little number you discarded into the fire place, a smut novel?".  
  
"Another time James" Lily smirked, "Another time".  
  
Done.  
  
Dedicated To: Thanos  
  
A/N: Liked it? Didn't like it? Wasn't worthy to be labeled the third part? *Was* worthy to be labeled the third part? Some feed back would be nice, and like I said before, requests for a fourth part is open. Thank you for reading, both this, and the first two parts if you did. I am really happy to see some people liked it, and I was even more happy to see no flames.  
  
Coming out sometimes this month, or the next is a fanfic I've had going for a while now in the safety of my folder but now feel it's time to release it into the Harry Potter Fanfiction world, it's entitled "Two Weeks", and is another Lily/James get together, much more crazy which Marci actually *being* the sociopath and the pathological liar she is. The thing I enjoy about writing for Marci, is how I've never really given her any likable features of her personality. I hope that if you take the time to read it, as it will be a long one shot, you will enjoy it and give me strong feed back on it. Flame or not.  
  
Well, I am off to go work on my fan fiction, see you soon,  
  
Magik Fluff 


End file.
